Rain
by HappyEmoAK
Summary: Even as a little girl, Amy Rose Lithum never had a good home life. Until she met Takashi and Mitskuni, she had no-one to go to. Now at 17, her life is messed up. How far will she go to get away from her problems? MoriXOC M for illegal activities and sex
1. Prolouge

_Rain._

_It was so cold, beating on her skin like needles. Her blood red hair was plastered to her face as she hugged her knees to her chest._

_This 5-year old girl was sitting on a bench. She was a while from home. Her parents were yelling again. _

_She squeezed her eyes shut as a few tears slipped out. They fell down her pale cheek, mixing with the rain pounding on her already cold body. _

_The light from the street lamp was gone, so was the rain. The red-head looked up to see two boys in front of her. One was holding an umbrella above them. _

"_Hey, you're in our class!" _

_She wiped the water from her eyes so she could see who spoke. A small blonde kid was next to a slightly taller black-haired kid. The blonde was smiling at her._

_She shakily nodded her head. _

"_I-I'm Amy Rose." She whispered. _

"_We know! I'm Mitskuni Haninozuka, and this is Takashi Morinozuka!" Mitskuni leaned foreward and he suddenly had a very curious expression on his face. _

"_Why are you sitting alone in the rain?" _

_Amy's face went emotionless. Takashi noticed her discomfort and placed a hand on Mitskuni's shoulder. _

"_That's not our business." He said. Mitskuni looked up at him then back down to Amy. His smile returned._

"_You wanna play with us? Our drivers late, and we don't really have anything to do." _

_Amy set her feet on the ground and stared at the two boys in front of her. Mitskuni was grinning from ear to ear. She looked over to Takashi and they locked eyes. A smile graced his face and he held out his hand for her to take. _

_She reached out and Takashi pulled her up from the bench. The rain began to lighten up and the moon was visible through the clouds. _


	2. Chapter 1

Soft breathing.

"Miss Lithum."

Hair the shade of dark blood splayed around her.

"_Miss Lithum._"

Eyes the color of the sea hidden beneath creamy pale china-like eyelids.

"MISS LITHUM!"

The girl's eyes snapped open and she lifted her head from her arms, her sleep disturbed by the angry bald man standing in front of her desk. He huffed as she drew a lazy look to him.

"Miss Lithum, if you can find the time to sleep in my class then you must already know the material inside and out. Would you please go and answer the problem on the board?"

Amy sighed and set her bandaged hands on the desk, pushing herself so she would have room to stand. Why are her hands bandaged? No-one really knows, it's just her fashion most say. Just like how she wears an altered boy's uniform. Instead of pants, she has a short black skirt.

She walked to the board and began to write. The class whispered about the bruises on her legs and her busted lip. She would show up at school covered in injuries all the time. At first, people began to ask about them. Sometime later they just stopped.

Amy finished writing then walked back to her seat, satisfied with the look on her teachers face. She doesn't look like it, but she's not _entirely _stupid.

_Ding_

The class stood up and the teacher yelled out the homework assignment. Amy shoved her things into her bag and closed it. Takeshi walked over to her, Mitskuni already on his shoulders.

"Are you ready to go, Amy?" The overactive blonde beamed at her. She couldn't help but give a small smile to him.

"Yeah. Let's go."

Takeshi snatched up her bag before she could get her hands near it. Amy sighed and followed the two as they walked out.

After Takeshi's kendo meeting, they made their way to Music Room 3. Takashi and Mitskuni went to await their guests while Amy got comfortable on the couch.

She didn't request anyone, nor was she a host. She just sat and watched over them. She was the body guard for the Host Club in a way.

Amy eyed the door as it swung open, revealing a crowd of squealing girls. A small sigh escaped her lips. Watching these girls fawn over the boys of the Host Club was getting old. Well, boys and one cross-dressing girl.

Takeshi sat next to her and Mitskuni sat on the opposite couch. Girls crowded around the three seniors. The red head picked herself up and gathered some tea on a tray. A sudden presence next to her caused her to look up only find none other than the Shadow King writing in his little black book.

"You know Amy Rose-sempai; you really should rethink becoming a hostess. The club would profit greatly from it." Kyoya adjusted his glasses and she snorted.

"I've already told you that I won't. Doing that basically labels me as a whore." Amy picked up the tray and walked back to her seat, giving everyone a cup.

A few hours later the Host Club was closing up and Tamaki was attempting to hug Amy goodbye. He was sent flying across the room as she kicked him in the jaw, her leg still vertically in the air.

"Stop trying to touch me." She muttered. Tamaki had tears running down his face as she set her leg down.

"B-But Amy Rose-sempai! You let Hani-sempai hug you!" he pointed an accusing finger at the small blonde who was clinging to her shoulders, like he would Takeshi. Since she was 5"11 and his cousin was 6"2 it wasn't that much of a difference.

"Mitskuni's different." With that, she turned and left, Takeshi quickly catching up to her. He grabbed her wrist and spun her around so he could look in her eyes.

"What happened to your lip and legs?" She sighed. The girl knew he was going to ask her sooner or later. If not him, then Mitskuni would bug her about it.

"It's nothing. I hurt myself, like always. Just drop it." Amy crossed her arms over her chest. Takeshi held her stare for a moment, aqua-green looking into deep chocolate brown. Finally, he released her wrist and looked away. Mitskuni bent down so he could hook her arms around her neck. He snuggled the side of his face to hers.

"Well, I hope you get better quick. Ok, Amy?" He kissed her cheek and she nodded. They made it to the parking lot and Mitskuni hopped off her shoulder when they got to her car. It was a sleek black Jaguar, her baby.

"Bye Amy! Drive safe!" Mitskuni all but yelled. Takeshi nodded at her.

"See you tomorrow." She said goodbye and got in, driving off. A half hour later, she pulled into a shady looking gym. Amy stepped out and grabbed her duffel bag from the back seat, locking her car, and walking inside.

'_Well, here we go.'_ She thought. A quick walk to a door in the back and she had already gotten about 6 strange looks. She shrugged it off and stepped through, walking to the changing rooms.

"Amy!" A short woman with dark black hair walked up to her and pushed her into a separate room. It was similar to a cheap dressing room for movie stars.

"You ready for this one? He's a tough one. Got serious roid rage, I don't think he'll lighten up because you're a girl." Amy rolled her eyes and began stripping, putting on a pair of red shorts and a white tank top. She pulled her hair into a high ponytail.

"It doesn't matter."

"Good, you're up in 5. Make me proud girlie." The woman left through a door. Amy looked at herself in the mirror, eyeing the bruises and scars on her arms. A sigh escaped her lips and she lowered her eyes.

It was amazing that she could lie so easily to Takeshi and Mitskuni. They have been next to her since she could remember. She hated herself. In her mind, she was worse than any killer or rapist. Her eyes teared up and she viciously rubbed at them. She heard her name being called and she walked out.

The roar of the crowd deafened her for a moment. She stepped inside the ring and faced a guy about 25, the same height as her and he looked like he weighed 200 pounds. His muscles bulged on his shirtless body and he scoffed when he saw she was a chick.

"3…2…1…Fight!" The guy threw the first punch. Amy caught it and maneuvered so he fell on his face. She set her hands on her hips.

"That it?" He steamed and picked himself up. He aimed for her stomach and she moved to the side, giving him a round-house to the face. He bounced back and grabbed her shoulders, hoping to throw her down.

Instead, she rolled and pushed herself up. The guy moved closer to her and kicked her feet out from under her. The red head fell to the ground. He smirked and reached out of the ring, picking up a wooden chair. Amy got on her hands on knees as she tried to get up.

The man raised the chair over his head and slammed it over her back. She groaned as she hit the ground again. She rolled over just in time to avoid being hit with his elbow. She panted as pain rung through her body and protested her getting up.

Mr. Steroids picked up a particularly sharp piece of wood from the broken chair. He gave her an angry smile and slashed it across her stomach. She cried out in pain as blood beaded then ran down her skin. He cut along her upper hip as well.

Amy finally grabbed his wrist when he went for another wound and flipped him over her. She scrambled up and ignored the white hot pain trying to consume her movements. He quickly got up and before he could react, she punched him in the face. As he stumbled back she landed a kick to his chest.

It went on like that for about a minute before he fell to the ground, unconscious in a pool of his own blood. The ref cried out numbers then held her arm above her head.

"And the winner is, yet again, Blood Rose!" Amy smirked and bent down. She gathered some of the guy's blood on her finger and drew 'BR' across his chest. The crowd exploded with screams, jumping up and down like idiots.

* * *

><p>Amy pulled into the long driveway of her home. It was mansion with an alarming similarity to Waddesdon Manor. She quickly made her way to her room, shutting and locking the door behind her.<p>

"Fuck, this hurts like a bitch." She cursed, gently touching the area under her ribs. That guy cut her pretty bad there; she had to wrap it with gauze. The cut on her hip wasn't a big deal, a band-aid was all it needed. The pain was still there though.

She pulled out a box from her closet and opened it. She took out what looked to be a cigarette without the filter at the end. She grabbed the lighter and lit the end of it. Amy took a long breath in and let the smoke sit in her lungs for about thirty seconds, and then she slowly exhaled.

A foggy feeling clouded her brain. The pain dulled and she took another drag. She repeated the process until she couldn't feel any pain or anything much at all. Smoke filled her room as she continued to smoke the blunt.

A low moan escaped her lips as the drug began to make her feel warm. A sense of euphoria over took the teen and a small smile graced her lips. Soon the blunt became too small to smoke anymore. Amy got up and opened her balcony, tossing it out. The smoke escaped and she set her hands on the railing, staring at the sky.

Her phone buzzed in her pocket. The vibrations made her giggle; it was like her phone was tickling her. She pulled it out of her back pocket and checked it. It was simply reminding her that it was almost out of battery. She took this chance to check the time.

'_Damn, 3 A.M.? Tomorrow's gunna suck…'_

* * *

><p><strong>Hello! Please tell me what you think, I suck at doing first chapeters because, for me, it's used for character introduction and giving a little insight on their personality and what-not! I'm eager to know what you think of it. And in case you couldn't figure it out, Amy is part of an illegal fight club. Her stage name is Bloody Rose because Rose is part of her first name and no-one gets out without spilling some blood when facing her. <strong>

**I do not own Ouran High School Host Club, I only own Amy Rose and the plot along with any other OC's I decide to throw in there.**

**Please reveiw, it means alot to me!**

**LoveLove, Aimee **


	3. Chapter 2

Takeshi lay in bed, his alarm blaring next to his head. The irritating wailing forced him to slam his hand on top of the device, hitting the 'off' button. He stared at the ceiling for a few moments. He heaved himself out of the bed and began his morning routine.

As soon as he ate, he was gone. The Morinozuka sat in the car outside of Mitskuni's house awaiting his cousin. The hyperactive senior skipped to the vehicle and jumped in, blabbering on about something.

"Hey, Takeshi?" Mitskuni looked up at his cousin, the sun making his eyes sparkle.

"Hm?"

"You don't really believe what Amy says about hurting herself, do you?"

"No."

"Do you think she'll tell us what really happens?" Takeshi thought for a moment and set hand on Mitskuni's head.

"She'll tell us when she wants to." Mitskuni set his brown optics on Usa-chan and he gazed at the bunny sadly.

"I just wish she wouldn't get hurt so often." Takeshi nodded his head in agreement. The rest of the ride to Ouran was spent in silence.

* * *

><p>Amy hissed in pain as she sat up. Her mid-section felt like it was on fire. She forced her body to comply with her brain and got up to look at herself in the mirror. She pulled her shirt up and saw the bloodied gauze.<p>

A sigh escaped her lips and she stumbled into her bathroom, quickly disrobing and removing any bandages before turning on the hot water. The read head stepped in and gave a low moan as the liquid removed the dried blood and other dirt.

She washed herself and shaved, letting the soap slide down her body as she stood under the water. The teenager gazed at her hands, not bandaged and pale. Amy examined her slender fingers. She flexed them and curled them into a fist, showing the bruised knuckles. A small symbol scarred into her skin caught her eye and she frowned.

'_I'm not sure they would understand if I told them.' _ Another sigh left her mouth and she turned the water off, wrapping a towel around her naked form. She quickly re-wrapped her hands and abdomen, setting off to finish getting ready.

With her injury, Amy found it a miracle that she was able to function properly. Driving wasn't as bad as she thought and walking didn't hurt as long as she didn't turn her upper body.

"Amy!" Said girl's eyes widened as Mitskuni ran at her, his arms open for a hug. She tried to side-step him but he latched onto her midriff. She gave a small hiss and her hands grabbed onto his shoulders, her nails digging into his skin through the wrappings.

"A-Ah, Amy! You're hurting me!" The small male cried. Amy quickly lifted her hands and he let go of her at the same speed. She wrapped a hand around her midsection but looked at the child-like teen.

"I'm sorry Mitskuni. I didn't hurt you too badly, did I?" she asked. The blonde shook his head and stared up at her.

"I'm not hurt. But you look like you are!" Her eyes widened and she let her arm drop to her side.

"No, you just hugged me a little too tightly is all." Takeshi set his gaze from his cousin to Amy. An obvious look of pain was across her face and her left hand was clenched tightly in a fist. She tried to hide it with a fake smile but Takeshi knew better. He walked to her and set his hands on her face, forcing her to look at him.

From a spectator's point of view, it looked like a scene from a romance movie. All that was needed was some rain, a teary-eyed love confession from Takeshi and a kiss. But none of that happened. Instead, Takeshi released her face and continued to watch the red head.

"How bad?"

"I'm fine Takeshi."

"You didn't answer my question." Amy gave an angry huff and narrowed her eyes.

"I said _I'm fine._ Now drop it. We're going to be late anyways." She muttered the last part and began to walk to class. Mitskuni looked up at his cousin and grabbed his hand, pulling him after their fiery friend.

* * *

><p>Sitting in class was the longest thing Amy had ever done. She just wanted school to be over so she could get through the Host Club and go home. She had a plan on how she was going to help ease the pain from the large wound.<p>

A piece of paper landed on her desk, folded neatly. She blinked and looked in the direction it came from. Takeshi was looking at her, signaling that it came from him. Amy unfolded it and her eyes scanned the neat writing.

_If you're not going to tell me what happened, then at least tell me how bad it is._

She rolled her optics and pulled out a pen quickly scribbling her response down and refolding the paper. She waited until the teachers back was turned, flicking the paper back.

_It's not bad at all. Just a little sore. Please, can we not talk about this?_

Takeshi let out a low breath. It almost sounded like a growl. He cared about her, him and Mitskuni both, why didn't she trust them enough to tell the truth? A pang of hurt hit his heart as he thought that. He didn't want to think about her not trusting them when they've known each other for a decade. He wrote and flicked the note back.

_Mitskuni and I are worried._

Amy glared at the words, tears stinging the back of her eyes. She crumbled the paper and shoved it in her bag. Takeshi moved his eyes back to the teacher.

* * *

><p>Amy sighed as she sat next to Mitskuni, watching Takeshi spar with another member of the kendo club. A small hand pulled on her skirt and she turned to the boy next to her.<p>

"Amy, are you ok?" he asked, concern lacing his voice. She drew in a breath. Damnit! Why did they care so damn much?

"I'm fine, Mitskuni. Really." Mitskuni grown a sad expression.

"I don't understand why you won't tell us what really happens when you get hurt. You're like a sister to us; we don't like it when you're injured. Takeshi worries the most, I think. It pains both of us when we see you hurting. Just know that, ok?"

Amy gripped the bottom of her seat in a knuckle-white grip. Her body was trembling with repressed sobs and tears that were threatening to come out. She let her hair create a curtain between the two, a few tears falling down her face.

"I'm sorry, Mitskuni." She murmured. He climbed on her lap and moved her hair out of the way.

"Don't cry, Amy! I didn't mean to make you cry!" He used the end of his sleeve to wipe away the salted water. She hugged the small man to her, careful not to push him against her laceration. Takeshi looked over from his finished match and his eyes widened a tad. He had never seen Amy cry in public like this. He walked over and she looked up at him.

"I-I'm sorry, I don't meant to make you worry about me. It's just…if I told you…." She took a shaky breath and furiously wiped her eyes. Takashi knelt by her and moved her hands away from her face. Mitskuni moved from her lap.

"You don't have to be afraid to tell us anything." Amy shook her head.

"I don't want to talk about this." She said, standing up.

"I'll be outside." The two men watched her leave. Mitskuni sighed and hugged Usa to his chest. Takeshi dismissed the club and went for a shower. Once he was clean and sweat-free, the two walked out to see Amy sitting a bench with her chin resting in her hand.

"You ready to go, Amy?" Mitskuni asked, his normal grin plastered on his face. She looked over at them and nodded. She stood and they made their way to Music Room 3.

* * *

><p>Amy grumbled to herself as she sat on the floor, a large mirror in front of her. She removed the curling iron from her hair and placed another strand in it and twisted. Her balcony doors were black, signaling night time. She was wearing a black tube dress that clung to her like a second skin. It ended right beneath her arse and pushed her cleavage up to draw attention.<p>

'_I've been so emotionally lately…' _She thought, finishing her hair. She picked up her black mascara and began to apply it. Most of her bruises had faded a little and were barely noticeable. Besides, she was going to someplace that was dark. No one would see them.

'_Must be PMS.' _The girl concluded. She stood and picked up her black stilettos. Lacing them up, she grabbed her keys and headed for the front door. She had taken a few pain killers earlier so her injury wasn't hurting much. She passed by a door that was cracked open, and voices could be heard from inside.

"_You know who you're after, right?"_

"_Of course. __He won't be a problem for much longer. Aizima Shiyuka will no longer be any competition." _

'_Aizima…? The owner of a chain of sushi and oriental-based restaurants? What has she done to piss that old bastard off?' _ Amy though, silently creeping up to the door.

"_Good. The Aizima's need to realize that they belong to _me_, and I don't like it when they go and join my competition. I might just have to go for their kid to enforce my power. I could get Amy Rose to invite him over, then get rid of him."_

'_What the FUCK?' _She fumed. She was used to hearing her father talk about killing someone; he _was_ a mob boss after all. But for him to use _her _to do his work was something she hated. She wasn't even considered his daughter in his mind. She was just something that he could use, he could _control_. She was his pawn.

He never spent time with her a child. Neither him nor her mother, all they did was fight and ignore their offspring. Amy realized at a young age that she was only conceived to try and save her parents' marriage. When that didn't work and they split, neither one wanted anything to do with her. Her mother, a former model who only married her father for his money, lived in America, where Amy was born. But her father was stuck with the little girl since the divorce.

'_He can't control me. I have nothing to do with him. As far as I'm concerned, he's not even my father.' _She calmed herself, continuing her way to her car. She quickly drove off and grit her teeth. She really needed to relax, and pulling up to the sound of a bass pounding, she knew exactly how.

* * *

><p><strong>Hiya everyone! Thank's to everyone who story alert'd this and who reviewed! I would like to request that you review more often, it gives me motivation to continue and lets me know that my writing isn't for nothing!<strong>

**ANYWHORE. **

**So, some light on Amy's background. Both of her parents are American, BTW. Her mother gave her the red hair. I'm saying this now because there's a good chance you will NEVER see anything that has to do with her mother. I don't even know if i'm going to give her a name.**

**Can anyone guess what she's going to do? Ded's in next chapter who whoever can guess it correctly~ **

**Thank you for reading! *bows***

**LoveLove, Aimee.**

*EDIT* My friend read this and asked if Amy was based off of me, Aimee. Just to clear up some confusion, she is a completely original character! She has nothing to with me besides the fact that I created her. I just like the name Amy Rose. 


	4. Chapter 3

Gentle looking eyelashes fluttered open, revealing two sea-colored orbs. A soft pounding rang through the girls head. Amy found herself lying on her stomach in her bed, a warmth was next to her. She groaned quietly and pushed herself up.

'_Fuck. My head hurts.' _She thought, standing up. Her naked body was displayed for all to see. She reached down and snapped the long necked bottle from the ground and took a swig of the clear, odorless liquid. It had a slight burn as it ran over her throat but the numbing effect canceled it out. She set the bottle down on her bathroom counter and she turned the dials for the shower.

Her cut wasn't feeling so bad. It was sore and it still hurt of you touched it, but she could move a bit more normally now. She took off all the bandages once more and stepped into the hot water. Her muscles relaxed and she did her usual shower activities.

A good 20 minutes later, she turned the water off. It ran down her body in droplets and the steam caressed her skin with a feather light touch. She stepped out and dried her injury, rewrapping it along with her hands. Then she covered her body with a fluffy white towel and walked out.

The warmth she felt earlier turned out to be a man, about 22 from his looks. He had short black hair and deep brown eyes, like Takeshi. He was currently in the process of putting his shirt on when he spotted her. Their eyes locked and a silent agreement was made. It was a one night stand, nothing more.

"If you need a hook up, give me a call." He muttered, jerking his head to the piece of paper that had several numbers written on it. Amy nodded and walked over to her dresser and pulled out a bra and matching panties. She heard him walk to her door and leave. Dropping the towel, she dressed herself.

She snatched up the paper and threw it in the trash bin. Like she was going to call him at all. She did feel a bit more relaxed though. Grabbing a yellow bottle, she twisted off the cap and pulled two pills from it. She dry-swallowed them and finished her morning routine. She heard a familiar tune jingle and reached for her phone. A picture of her and Mitskuni showed on the screen, the name 'Mitskuni' under it. She pressed 'talk' and held the device to her ear.

"_Hey, Amy!" _His voice was happy as ever. She smiled.

"Hi Mitskuni. Why'd you call?"

"_Me and Takeshi are gunna pick you up this morning! And don't worry, we'll bring you home!" _Amy raised an eyebrow but agreed.

"_Great! We'll be at your house in 10 minutes! See you then, Amy!"_

"See you." She hung up and shrugged, going downstairs and grabbing a pop-tart. She might be some-kind of aristocracy but she enjoyed simple American foods. Breaking off a piece, she placed it in her mouth and chewed. Why did they want to come get her?

"They're either going to chew me out or the Host Club is doing something today." She said to herself. Rolling her eyes, remembering the last party they threw. Hikaru and Kaoru forced her into a revealing black dress with hot pink pumps. Then the whole fiasco with Haruhi 'disguised' as a girl and trying to get the Suzushima boy and the Kasugazaki girl together.

Amy continued to eat her food and walked into the front room. It was sunny out today. A frown came upon her face. She hated when she couldn't go out and enjoy the warmth. Like going for a swim. Swimming was something the girl loved to do. At the present moment she was unable to, due to her healing injury.

Finding herself in the library, Amy ran her fingers over the dusty books. She's never read them. Quiet frankly, she didn't know why they were even there. An elder woman walked in. she bowed to the bandaged girl.

"Young Miss, Takeshi Morinozuka and Mitskuni Haninozuka are waiting for you in the front room."

"Thank you Suzi. Would you please get my bag for me?"

"Yes, Young Miss." The woman left and Amy walked back to the front room, finding her two best friends waiting for her.

"Amy!" Mitskuni cried, attaching himself to the girls waist. She smiled and pat his head.

"Good morning, Mitskuni, Takeshi." She acknowledged both men and thanked Suzi as she handed the brown bag to her. Takeshi snatched it from her tiny hands. She set a glare on the tall senior.

"I can carry it myself."

"I know." The three got into the Morinozuka's limo and headed off to Ouran. Mitskuni was as talkative as ever, blabbering on about cake, Usa, and he even threw a little story of what happened to him and Yasuchika in there.

"We've arrived." The driver announced.

"Thank you, Mr. Driver!" Mitskuni giggled, hopping from the vehicle. Amy followed and Takeshi came after. Carrying all three bags, he kept his gaze on the red head. For the past 7 months she has been showing up with more unexplained injuries. She was a very pretty girl, she didn't deserve to be hurt all the time.

'_She would look more beautiful if the bruises would fade._' Takeshi thought. His eyes trailed down to her hands. The last time he remembered seeing them without the bandages was when she was 7.

"Takeshi!" He blinked. Noting his surroundings, he saw they were stopped outside of the girls bathroom.

"Amy said that she had to use the restroom real quick. I'm going to go ahead to class, wait for her, ok?" The little blonde smiled up at his cousin.

"Yeah."

"I'll save you both a seat!" Mitskuni called from down the hall. Takeshi nodded though the other boy couldn't see it. He waited for his friend for about 2 minutes. She stepped out and was surprised to see only Takeshi.

"Where's Mitskuni?" She asked as they began their journey to class.

"He went to class already." Walking the rest of the way in silence, Amy was waiting for him to start nagging her on how she was harmed. He never did. They reached 3-A and walked inside, quickly finding Mitskuni and making their way over. Class soon started and they settled in for a boring lecture.

* * *

><p>Takeshi stepped from the boys showers, finding Amy and Mitskuni talking to the other. Mitskuni was, as always, grinning his happy little grin. Amy had a smile on her face. She only <em>really <em>smiled when with the two seniors. A small smile of his own flitted on his face.

'_Her smile can really light up a room.' _Pausing for a second, Takeshi furrowed his eyebrows. That's the second time today he's thought something like that. He shrugged it off as simply thinking about his friends good qualities. The two spotted him and stood, ready to go.

"Are you excited, Amy? I know I am!" Mitskuni asked from his cousins shoulders.

"Excited…?"

"Yeah! We're going to Kyo-Chan's family's new water park!" Amy stopped walking and stared wide eyed at the two. She shook her head and crossed her arms.

"No. I'm not going." Mitskuni jumped down and wrapped his arms around her waist, giving her puppy eyes.

"But Amy! You have to come!"

"Nope. Not a chance." Takeshi didn't really give her much of a choice. He bent down and lifted her over his shoulder. He placed his hand on her lower back and continued walking to the limo that was waiting.

"T-Takeshi!" Pink tinted her cheeks and she squirmed in his grip. Her skirt was riding up and a flash of dark blue panties caught his eye. Feeling the slight breeze, the pink turned to a red and she reached behind her. Takeshi's face felt warm but he kept walking.

He opened the door and placed her inside, Mitskuni following. Once all three were inside and buckled up, the driver sped off. Amy glared at the two.

'_Damnit, did he have to pick me up like that? It's starting to hurt now._' She thought. Her blush was still on her face. Mitskuni was happily chatting away, talking about what they were going to do once they arrived.

* * *

><p>They arrived a little later then everyone else, the twins had already forced Haruhi into a swimsuit. Stepping from the vehicle, Amy was whisked away by the same twins and shoved into the girls changing room. She was met by a pair of identical girls who grinned in an alarmingly similar way to Hikaru and Kaoru.<p>

"Hello, Miss Lithum. Leave everything to us." They chorused, pouncing on her and stripping her of any clothing. They already had a swimsuit in mind. Shoving the black material at her, Amy growled before putting it on.

It was a simple bikini. The top was a halter and the strings were tied to a ring at the front. Her bottoms were white little shorts that barely covered much. She looked at herself in the mirror and frowned. There was no way to hide her bandages, and her bruises were several different shades against her pale skin.

She didn't have time to fully look herself over before the twin maids basically threw her out for everyone to see. She quickly balanced herself and watched as everyone turned to see her. Their eyes widened as they scanned over her battered body.

Takeshi clenched his jaw, a quiet growl sounding from his throat. He could see almost the full extent of her damage and he was _not _happy. Catching his gaze, Amy swallowed her spit.

_Well, shit._

* * *

><p><strong>Alrighty. What'dya think? I'm sorry it kinda sucks! I am having a minor case of writers block. I'll fix it though! <strong>

**Amy's a hoe.  
>And I can say this because she's my OC :D <strong>

**OHOHOHOHOHOHOHO~ What are these thought's that Takeshi's having? Do you think he'll find out about the underground fight club? Or will Amy keep it a secret forever? SO MANY QUESTIONS~**

**Well, I'm off to study for an ASL test. And do my English homework. And my math homework.**

_**I hate school.**_

**LoveLove, Aimee.**


End file.
